The preparation of pillared interlayer clay compositions by reacting a smectite-type clay with an aqueous solution of suitable polymeric catonic hydroxy metal complexes of metals, such as aluminum, titanium, zirconium and chromium is known, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,665,045, 4,742,033, herein incorporated by reference. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,045, Pinnavaia et al. discloses that such pillared interlayed clay compositions that are prepared with chromium can be used in olefin polymerization.
However, there is an ever present need to develop pillared interlayered clays with new processes that result in different catalysts. Equally important is the need to develop a process to produce efficient clay catalysts on a commercial scale. Further, a better understanding of the considerable diversity within this group of clays is needed such that the type of polymers produced can be explored for special or unique properties.